howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Terror
The Night Terror is a small dragon that flies in overwhelmingly large packs which is set to appear in the upcoming series Dragons: Race to the Edge.http://fangirlish.com/wondercon-dragons-race-to-the-edge/ Appearance Night Terrors are very small in size. Each individual Night Terror is black in color, except for the alpha. When they group together, especially at night, they appear to be all black in color and they form the shape of a larger dragon. They have small teeth and rounded tongue. They also have two small horn-like ledges on top of their nose. They also appear to have a short tail with four, short, thin spikes on the tail. The alpha is white and larger than the others. It appears as an eye of the large dragon shape in the swarm. Abilities Flying together Night Terrors are said to be able to fly closely together in order to form the shapes of larger, more terrifying dragons for protection. This behavior resembles that of certain shoals of fish, who swim together in order to appear larger so as to scare of predators. Also, each swarm has an alpha. The alpha is able to control its fellow dragons and instruct them to form certain formations. Speed Nigh Terrors are incredibly fast and strong fliers, especially when they are together in a swarm. Dragon Controlling The alpha Night Terror can control smaller Night Terrors, organizing them into a formidable flock that appears to be a larger dragon when posed with the threat of oncoming predators. Fire Breathing A single Night Terror breathes an admittidly tiny fire blast. However, when a swarm of these dragons fires, the little shots can turn into a massive fire ball. Trivia * Their ability to fly in a large group is similar to Scarers. * The Night Terror is one of the six dragons that doesn't have a forked tongue, along with the Flightmare, Woolly Howl, Snow Wraith, Razorwhip and the Snaptrapper. * The Night Terror is nocturnal in nature because its disguise as a larger dragon would fail if the predator saw the white of the Alpha and the outlines of all of the other Night Terrors in the daylight. * Night Terrors are often used as sentries on the Dragon's Edge because, although they can be quite stubborn, if properly trained, they remain loyal and excellent guard dragons. * According to Rise of Berk, Night Terrors are extremely elusive. This may be because of their skittish tendencies and the fact that many a Viking could be scared off by them while thinking they were a larger dragon. * Night Terrors are very similar to Speed Stingers. ** Both hunt in packs. ** Both are led by an Alpha. ** Only the lead dragon has a distinct appearance. ** They are both nocturnal. ** Both move very quickly. * Apart from the Night Fury and Sword Stealer, the Night Terror is the third black dragon to be seen in the franchise. Gallery Night_Terror_Gallery_11_wm.jpg|A single, regular Night Terror. Night_Terror_Gallery_33_wm.jpg|The Alpha of the Night Terrors. Night terror flock.png|Night Terror Swarming Behavior. dragons_silo_NIGHTTERROR_HICCUP.png|Size of a single Night Terror. Night_Terror_Gallery_2.jpg Night Terrors.png|Swarm of Night Terrors impersonating a Night Fury. Night Terror Reveal.jpg|Night Terror Reveal. IMG 2431.PNG|In Rise of Berk. References Category:Alpha Dragons Category:Stoker class Category:Small dragons Category:Alpha Class